The Someone Just For Me
by HiImawalrus
Summary: A Christmas Sonadow story. I hope you like. P


It was midnight, and Christmas just started for everyone. Shadow needed to stay at Sonic's house for the winter, because everything at Shadow's house never worked in this season. He had no power, so he lives in the darkness. He can't cook because the stove freezes the food instead of cooking the food (I think that's impossible for a stove, but it's my story). When Shadow puts a cake in the oven and sets the timer, the timer stops and the cake burns. He can't open the fridge because no cold air ever came out. The food was bad, and whenever Shadow opened it, it stunk like heck and he had to use air fresheners to wipe out the bad scent. So, Shadow asked Sonic if he could move in with him. Sonic felt bad for Shadow and he was ok with it. Besides, he needed the company to help him with some things. Shadow needed some company too, and he thought Sonic was more than special. He thought Sonic was the someone just for him.

Sonic was next to the Christmas tree. He was putting up the star on top of the tree, but he was too short. So, he got a ladder from the basement and climbed up. He placed the star on the tree and smiled. Tails walked in from the front door and said, "You need help with that, Sonic?"

"No, I'm fine." Sonic said, as he was going down the ladder, until his foot missed one of the steps and he fell, but Tails was there in time to catch him.

"Thanks, buddy." Sonic thanked Tails and patted his head. He asked, "So, why'd you come here?"

"I came to give you a present." Tails gave Sonic the wrapped present. "I can't see you unwrap it now because I have to fix the Tornado from last week's battle with Eggman."

"Ok, bye, Tails." Sonic said and waved. Tails waved back and went outside, closing the door behind him. After that, Sonic took the wrapping paper off of Tails' present, and he was in awe after tossing the wrapping paper away. It was a bowl full of fresh brownies, dying to be eaten. He sniffed the heavenly smell and breathed out. "Tails is a great cook." Sonic said and put the bowl of brownies on the table. Meanwhile, Shadow was walking down the hallway to the living room. He stopped as he smelled the brownies nearby and went to Sonic. He almost drooled when he saw fresh brownies on the table.

"Who gave you those?" Shadow asked.

"Tails gave me those for Christmas. Don't they smell great?" Sonic grabbed a brownie and stuffed one in his mouth. He said this with his mouth full, "It even tastes great."

Shadow grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth as well. "When did he learn to cook?"

"About a few months ago. He just wanted to impress his friends. He also wanted to impress the new girl he likes." Sonic chuckled at that and went inside the kitchen. He grabbed some plastic wrap and wrapped the bowl of brownies. He then opened the fridge and placed the brownies in the middle shelf.

Shadow also laughed and also went in the kitchen to grab a drink. Now, Sonic was bending down to the second shelf, putting the brownies away. When Shadow passed by, he looked at Sonic's blue-furry butt, rising up when he leans below to the second shelf of the fridge. He licked his lips and thought, 'Damn, he is fine.'

Sonic got up and closed the fridge, and then looked at Shadow. Shadow was staring into space, looking at Sonic's rear. His eyes didn't blink, and he was looking below Sonic, like a zombie. Sonic snapped his fingers in Shadow's face and he regained conscience.

"What are you staring at?" Sonic asked. Shadow pouted and went to the living room. He sat on his knees and looked out the window. Snow was falling fast onto the ground. One of the snowplows got stuck in snow, and people had to dig it out, and Shadow laughed at that. One of the plows tipped over, making a loud bang sound, as it tried to plow the ice. Good thing Shadow stayed with Sonic tonight because at Sonic's house, he had a working heater. Shadow was thinking about Sonic as he looked through the window. He had a crush on him for ages, and wanted to tell and show his feelings. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to kiss those lips so bad. He decidied today, he will tell him, and show him his affection.

"Hey, Sonic," Shadow said as he walked to the Christmas tree, "come over here. I have a present for you."

Sonic's ears perked up and ran to Shadow. Sonic looked around, behind, and below the tree and saw no present. "Where is it?"

Shadow grabbed Sonic and pulled him in a deep kiss. Sonic's eyes went wide open during the unexpected kiss. Shadow pulled away and caught his breath. After Shadow kissed Sonic, he thought his lips were sweet tasting. He licked his own lips for more of the luscious taste. He then wrapped his arms around Sonic's neck.

"Sonic," Shadow said while looking in Sonic's eyes, "I love you."

Sonic gasped and said, "Say what?"

"I love you, Sonic." Shadow blushed after he said that. Then, he continued, "I had a crush on you since the first day we ever hung out together. You're the only someone besides Maria that makes me happy, and I want to be with you forever." Shadow's arms were now wrapped around Sonic's waist. Sonic was still amazed by Shadow's words. But now, after Shadow confessed his love to him, he now loved him too.

"Shadow," Sonic said, "I love you too. I always wanted someone to just tell me how much he/she loves me. Amy never told me her feelings. All she would do was show the love to me and be very annoying with me. And now, I found you, the someone just for me." Sonic pulled gently on Shadow for another kiss while wrapping his arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow responded back by kissing him back, but more deeply and passionate. Shadow's dream had finally come true, and even on Christmas. Sonic was the someone just for him, and he was right. This was going to be the best Christmas he ever had with Sonic.

Sonic rested on the carpet next to the Christmas tree. Shadow sat on top of him and began to make out with him. Sonic moaned as Shadow's hands rubbed his body. The rubbing was turning Sonic on and his hands were on autopilot, as they rubbed Shadow's body. "Shadow," Sonic said. His eyes were full of tears, fresh ones, as they roll down his face. He then said, "I love you, and I want you now."

Shadow gasped at what Sonic said. He was scared that he would hurt him, and make Sonic regret for what he did. He gulped and said, "Are you sure? We can still wait if you're not ready. I do not want to hurt you."

"No, I'm ready." Sonic smiled and looked into Shadow's eyes. "I'm ready, Shadow. I want you to show me how much you love me. Please Shadow, make love to me."

Shadow would never turn Sonic down. So, he took Sonic in another heated kiss. They began touching each other again, and their moans and grunts mingled. Shadow nuzzled Sonic's neck and kissed it, causing Sonic to shiver from the touch. Sonic couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was finally with someone to be close to, someone to love, the someone just for him. This was going to be the best Christmas Sonic would ever have.

Shadow's hand went south to Sonic's sensitive spot and began to rub there, making Sonic moan and hold Shadow close to him. Shadow's heated hand made Sonic's member peek out of his sheath. Shadow smiled while taking Sonic's member out of it's hiding place and stroked it gently.

"Ohhhh Shadow!" Sonic moaned out, as he held Shadow tightly, while he strokes his most sensitive spot. Shadow stopped rubbing on Sonic, making him whimper. He wanted more of Shadow's love. He didn't want to be alone, without his someone just for him, not ever. "Wait here." Sonic rolled over to the cabinet near the tree and his arm dived in the crowded stuff. He took out his hand, with a bottle of lubricant and smirked at Shadow. He relaxed on his back again in front of Shadow as he gave the bottle to him. Shadow smirked while opening the bottle and took off the cap. He smeared some of the goo on his fingers.

"This may feel weird, but just relax." Shadow opened Sonic's legs wide enough so he can touch his love, as Sonic relaxed and waited for what's next to come. Shadow inserted his middle finger in Sonic's entrance, and Sonic moaned out from the weird, but in a good way feeling. Shadow began moving his finger around in Sonic, as he heard the pleasured moans Sonic was making. Shadow inserted a second finger, and Sonic gasped and moaned loudly in pain and pleasure. Shadow knew he was in pain and started to stroke on Sonic's shaft to distract the pain. Sonic shivered and relaxed again, moaning softly. Shadow took his fingers out, and Sonic felt lonely when he wasn't touched anymore. Shadow rested Sonic's legs on his shoulders and got into position in front of him.

'I'm going to make love to Sonic,' Shadow thought, 'the someone just for me.'

'Shadow's going to make love to me,' Sonic thought, 'the someone just for me.'

Shadow entered slowly into Sonic, while he grips the carpet and tears came out of his eyes again from the pain. Shadow was now fully inside him and Sonic was screaming from pain and pleasure. Shadow felt terrible for hurting him. So terrible, he wanted to forget the whole thing never happened. He was going to pull out, until Sonic grabbed his arms. "Don't pull out." Sonic said, softly. His cheeks were stained with tears, and Shadow delicately cupped Sonic's face and kissed gently. He wiped some of the tears away from Sonic's face.

"Don't cry." Shadow said with a low voice. He waited until Sonic got comfortable and waited for him to give the signal to begin. After Sonic nodded, Shadow pulled out, leaving the head of his length inside, and pushed back in, making Sonic gasp again and arch his back. Shadow helped Sonic calm down by stroking his back quills. Sonic finally relaxed and rested his back on the carpet again. After he was calm, Shadow held onto Sonic's hips and pushed away. Sonic wrapped his legs around Shadow and continued moaning softly.

"Harder┘" Sonic whispered. Shadow nodded and pushed harder into his love. Whatever Sonic wanted, Shadow would give it to him. No matter how it looked, or how it hurt, Shadow would never turn Sonic down. He increased speed on the thrusting, and Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and kissed him roughly. Shadow's tongue intruded Sonic's mouth for more of that sweet taste.

'What's most important to them and the people is something precious, something you can't lose┘'

Shadow continued thrusting into Sonic lovingly, while Sonic grips tighter to the carpet.

'The proof that I am, who I am, the special proof.'

"Ahhh! Shadow! Ah ah ahh!" Sonic pushed Shadow deeper with his legs and groaned loudly in pleasure, while Shadow began to stroke on Sonic's cock.

'That proof will tell me who my someone is┘'

"Ohhh, oh god, Sonic!" Shadow was about to cum, but he held it a little longer so he can release at the same time with Sonic.

'...That special, special someone just for me.'

"Ah...Ahhhh!" Shadow couldn't hold it in any longer and let it go. He groaned loudly while holding Sonic close to him and closing his eyes tightly. When Shadow released inside him, Sonic came too.

"Shadow!" Sonic also held Shadow tightly with more tears coming down his face. After the love session was done, Shadow pulled out and rolled off him. He lay next to Sonic, staring at his beautiful emerald eyes. They reminded him of his favorite green Chaos Emerald he always uses to Chaos control with. He crawled close to Sonic and cuddled him. Sonic held Shadow close to him and fell in a deep sleep. Shadow found a nearby blanket around the tree. He grabbed it and wrapped it around him and Sonic. He too fell in a deep sleep, with his "someone just for him". 


End file.
